


Тот свет - ненадежное место для встpеч

by thett



Series: casa mexicana [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кея полагает, что все проблемы Мукуро достаточно просто решить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот свет - ненадежное место для встpеч

Таинственный молодой мужчина возник на противоположной стороне улицы, не оглядываясь перешел дорогу и открыл дверь. Семейная пара тихо застыла на диване перед выключенной плазмой, ребенок спал в своей комнате на втором этаже. Мукуро присел рядом с отцом семейства и нажал на кнопку пульта. Единственный канал показывал новостную сводку.  
Он наслаждался всевластием. Люди были бледными тенями, отражением его бесконечного могущества. Он мог войти в их дом, спать на супружеском ложе, громить стены. Никто не посмел бы его остановить. Заезженная пластинка новостей быстро надоела; женщина кивком пожелала спокойной ночи мужу и направилась в спальню. Мальчик-подросток спустился и сел на стул, без смысла уткнувшись взглядом в стену. Они двигались как зомби, как тени. Передумавшая спать женщина слонялась по дому.  
Не обращая на хозяев внимания, Мукуро заперся в ванной и наполнил мраморную купель. На полке стояла коллекция уточек, он смел их в воду и забрался следом. С удовольствием расправил ноги, размял плечи. В коленку ткнулась резиновая тварь – тогда Мукуро присмотрелся к уточкам внимательнее. Они явно произошли из какого-то альтернативного недоброжелательного мира: одна была красной и усатой, как пародия на дьявола. У второй были рога и всего один глаз, но зато голубой и большой, во всю голову. На клювике третьей красовалась маска Ганнибала, а у четвертой пряталась под крылышком памятная пила.  
Увлеченный утками, Мукуро не заметил рокового появления нового персонажа. Хибари вошел в комнату и точным движением ткнул под руку Мукуро, выключая планшет. Экран погас, и мраморная ванна уплыла от Мукуро в необозримые дали.  
Полностью экипированный Кея смотрел твердым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. На пороге неприметно светился собранный чемодан.  
\- Водитель ждет, - проинформировал Кея и сунул планшет к себе в сумку. – У тебя переходный период?  
\- Из ниоткуда в никуда, - согласился Мукуро.  
\- Не увлекайся рекурсией. Еще забудешь о том, что можешь делать такие же вещи в реальности, будут проблемы.  
Мукуро отчаянно не хватало зеленого ромбика над головой Кеи, за который его можно было бы подцепить и отправить куда-нибудь подальше. В сад, сажать помидоры. Или спать на кровать с лепестками роз. Или на работу.  
\- Опиумные поля ждут, - напомнил Кея. Десять лет назад Мукуро и подумать не мог о том, что этот человек способен достичь такой степени занудства. Кея не любил опаздывать, даже имея собственный самолет и возможность отодвинуть вылет на любое время.  
\- Не смей меня осуждать, - огрызнулся Мукуро. Ему было прекрасно известно о детской страсти Кеи к национальным онлайн-рпг, где одинокие, измученные офисной работой менеджеры создавали себе персонажей с большими глазами и гонялись за редкими монстрами по подземельям.  
Одинокий измученный офисной работой менеджер левой рукой выудил Мукуро из кресла и указал на дверь.  
\- Что в чемодане? – подчеркнуто бесстрастно осведомился Мукуро. Кея осмотрел долгим, анализирующим взглядом сначала Мукуро, потом чемодан; сделал какие-то выводы и ответил:  
\- Ты не хочешь этого знать.  
Сказанные слова имели такой вес и оттенок, что Мукуро поежился. И подумал, что правда не хочет.

Фран выращивал арбузы на грядке. Чикуса играл с золотистым ретривером Кеном, заливисто хохоча. По правде говоря, Кен мало смахивал на ретривера, но выбор в питомнике был небольшой. Хром пришла с работы и готовила печенье с шоколадом. В далеком парке с трибуны Дино Каваллоне предупреждал Сим-сити о грядущей опасности, не уточняя, какой. Из толпы ему восторженно внимали Савада, взвод Червелло и похищенный пришельцами мутант Бьякуран.  
Соединение с интернетом прервалось.  
Мукуро через салон кинул в Кею подушкой. Кея вытащил наушник из уха и сдвинул на лоб маску для сна.  
\- В твоем боинге хреновый вай-фай, - сообщил Мукуро.  
\- Десять тысяч метров, - пожал плечами Кея и сунул наушник обратно.  
Мукуро обреченно свернул приложение и открыл Маркеса. Читая о злоключениях запертых в колониальном доме медленно умирающих людей, он испытывал мрачное удовольствие.  
Не-боинг Хибари Эйр держал курс на Мехико.

\- Твоя крепость случаем на Макондо зовется?  
Дино хлопнул ресницами и посмотрел на Кею.  
\- У него переходный возраст?  
Хибари ухмыльнулся.  
\- И это он еще не добрался до страданий юного Вертера.  
\- Сглазишь, - тихо пробормотал Каваллоне.  
Мукуро их ненавидел. Конечно, дело было не в возрасте. Его душевную организацию - механизм тончайшей настройки! - подтачивали и истязали демоны нездоровых отношений. Виртуальная жизнь казалась удачным лекарством от личных проблем, но интернета в глубинке не нашлось, и черная реальность наступала по всем фронтам. Донья-хозяйка, уютная, как мягкая игрушка, убрала тарелки со стола. В саду зажглись фонари, расчеркивая окрестные джунгли фантастическими тенями. Дымились чаши с травами, отгоняя комаров; каменные стены дышали теплом. В иное время Мукуро нашел бы обстановку в должной степени изношенной и зловещей, чтобы расслабиться, но сейчас был не тот случай. Дино и Кея сидели по разные стороны стола и подчеркнуто не смотрели друг на друга. От их вежливого разговора по рукам бежали мурашки.  
\- Может, покурим? – безнадежно предложил Дино.  
\- Отказать, - отказался Хибари. Он был приверженцем здорового образа жизни, предпочитая активное участие в мировой криминальной хронике и нездоровые отношения.   
Когда вчера вечером Кея сообщил Мукуро о предстоящем путешествии, он был рад возможности устроить разборку; даже подраться, если повезет. Но принявший ответственное решение Кея не реагировал на провокации (годы пикировок неплохо прокачали скилл), и неизбежное зло стало неизбежным. Не то чтобы Мукуро ни о чем не догадывался. В графике Кеи плотно прописались визиты на Сицилию.  
«Святая связь ученика и учителя», - с отвращением думал Мукуро. Небрежно развалившийся за столом Дино почти по плечи утек вниз, явственно шевеля ногой под скатертью. Кея пока держался, но мочки ушей уже начинали заливаться краской. Их рассеянное внимание было целиком обращено друг к другу; Мукуро решил, что это хороший момент для того, чтобы испариться.  
Если бы он на самом деле этого хотел, то мог создать иллюзию. Мукуро положил салфетку на стол и на секунду завис, вспоминая примечательный эпизод, случившийся при участии Дино на широкой дубовой глади.  
Мгновения хватило.  
\- В спальню? – спросил Кея, деликатно выворачивая ему руку.  
\- Конечно, в спальню, - кивнул Дино и сжал другое плечо.  
Больные, нездоровые отношения. Мукуро их ненавидел.

После первых ритуальных прикосновений стало легче; потом события развивались так стремительно, что Мукуро с трудом мог вспомнить, с чего началось, как они к этому пришли. Он согнулся, удерживая соскальзывавшие ноги на локтях. Засвеченные контуры неровными рывками расплывались перед глазами. Чем они занимались так долго, что спальня Дино проступила въявь под рассветными сумерками? Злые непреклонные люди преклоняли колени перед Мукуро, шелестели луковой шелухой одежек, двигаясь сыгранно и привычно, в четыре руки. Они стискивали его между собой на более чем просторной кровати, выжимая из легких долгие выдохи, сменяя друг друга, темнея и светлея невпопад. Поцелуи тлели точками сигаретных ожогов по всему телу, обнимали руки, заманивая к себе земным притяжением. Мукуро был реалистом: с гравитацией сложно было сражаться, и он перестал. Обнаружив, что он вдохновенно целуется с Дино, по-детски жмурившим глаза, Мукуро обреченно застыл – ждал ненавистной беспомощности, и был удивлен тем, что чувство падения не наступило ему на горло, перекрывая кислород. Знакомые, изученные в деталях короткие ладони Хибари грелись на затылке, на груди, и воздух не кончался, и Мукуро шел по воздуху над обрывом.  
Рука стиснула волосы в кулаке, отворачивая голову в противоположную сторону; в глазах Кеи отразился красный отсвет, он скользнул языком между не успевших сомкнуться губ. Смешанные поцелуи, это было грязно - грязно и восхитительно. Влага разнящихся вкусов слилась воедино на нёбе, и провода замкнулись, все не по цветам, черный с оранжевым, лиловый с алым, рассыпались искрами прямого контакта, и нервные окончания заполыхали самоуверенным, смелым удовольствием.  
После этого восстановить последовательность действий было по-настоящему трудно, но Мукуро принуждал себя вспоминать, разыскивая в рваной кинопленке отрывки, пытаясь проявить хоть какое-то интеллектуальное усилие. Темнота пускала водяных змей под веками; змеи обнимали его, влажно терлись о кожу, мерцая электрическим разрядом. Открывать глаза было так тяжело, будто Кея не отказался от крамольного предложения и они в самом деле накурились; что намешано было в тех благовониях?  
«Не так», - вспомнил Мукуро. Он сомкнул веки намеренно, для усиления концентрации: оргазм балансировал над пропастью долгие секунды, минуты, часы, и созерцание раздвинутых ног Дино не помогало удержаться. Дино валялся на кровати, расцвеченный мокрым туманным утром, давался в руки охотно, жадно отдавался – пересыхало в горле, грудную клетку разрывал космический ветер. А Мукуро стоял перед ним на коленях, стискивал зубы, стискивал пальцами его ноги, пытаясь не провалиться в зыбкую полынью обещанного кайфа, потому что это под ним, для него Дино гнулся в дугу.  
К спине прижалось тепло, растеклось руками по груди, обрело голос и форму. Кея воплотился из окружающего небытия плотной поддерживающей тенью; прочертил прямой поцелуй по шее, больно зачерпнул ногтями плоть. Мукуро скривился, - неласковые пальцы оставили царапины на коже, задели соски, – от злости толкнулся вперед быстрее. Дино слабо, тянуще выдохнул, подался ближе.  
«Не борись, - Кея правда это сказал, или померещилось? – смотри».  
Мукуро посмотрел, и картинка сомкнулась в одну, сошлись разноцветные слои: Кея притискивался сзади, ненастойчиво елозя членом по пояснице, направляя движения, устанавливая ритм, и оставалось только поддаться. Дино замер, стекая восковым взглядом по лицу, по шее, по торсу, где кеины ладони рисовали концентрические круги. Он весь был здесь, весь – для Мукуро, и это было больно, так красиво, что больно. В это было сложно поверить, до сих пор сложно, словно взаимность была недозволенной, а можно было только задыхаться и терять опору. «Смотри», - вывел губами по загривку Кея, и пошла волна, Мукуро посмотрел вперед и увидел жажду, пустоту, неупиваемую боль, зеркалом отражавшую его бессилие. Его клад, золотой Грааль: признание, выдранное когтями.  
Волна докатилась до живота и вырвалась на свободу. Дино рвано застонал, недовольно стиснул коленом руку; Мукуро едва почувствовал. Звезда взорвалась, он ссыпался вниз облаком разрозненных частиц сквозь дырку в груди. Дино качнул головой, непонятно как совмещая в улыбке самодовольство и тоску; раскинул руки крыльями, и Кея, отпустив Мукуро, привычно опустился в его объятие.  
Мукуро отстраненно фиксировал происходящее. Уложив голову на предплечье, Кея быстро двигал рукой, не отпуская Дино ни на секунду. Его губы выглядели развратно, как гнилые фрукты на масляной живописи; пятном темнел кровоподтек, кто, когда его оставил? Сбитые губы Кеи нагоняли фантазии о невообразимых вещах, о каплях спермы, стекающих по подбородку. «Хлеба и зрелищ», - подумал Мукуро, и не успела эта кощунственная мысль проявиться на пленке, как Кея гадюкой наклонился к члену Каваллоне, ловя ртом головку.  
Дино нервным рывком пригнул его голову ниже; замедленно, четко Мукуро увидел, как язык скользит по вене и сжимается татуированная рука в черных волосах.  
Дино, до того издававший придушенные, неприличные звуки, затих, застыл камнем. Несколько очень долгих движений он едва дрожал, прекратившись в древнего истертого ритуалами кровавого идола, потом разом обмяк; расслабилось лицо, и Мукуро удивился, осознав, насколько очаровательно измученной гримасой искажались черты. Кея выпрямился, сел, вытирая губы, и возникшее чувство нельзя было назвать ревностью, но что-то собственническое там определенно присутствовало: неназванная сила притянула Мукуро ближе, согнула в ломкую кривую над животом Кеи и нашептала желание слиться и поглотить. Мукуро усвоил урок – он не сопротивлялся, подавил рвотный рефлекс и проглотил.  
После этого диапазон возможностей сократился до двух вариантов: скрыться на край света или пойти в душ. И то, и другое было одинаково лень осуществлять, однако целоваться оказалось не лень. Забыв о нравственности и морали, Мукуро чередовал поцелуи; целуемые возражений не высказывали. Перекатывая на языке крестик Каваллоне, Мукуро смутно припомнил тошнотворное чувство падения, но удовлетворенный Дино перестал выглядеть хоть сколько-нибудь властным. «Дисциплина и равенство», - догадался Мукуро и впервые за все годы испытал к идеологии Хибари подобие уважения, что, впрочем, быстро кончилось – когда у Мукуро снова начал вставать член.  
«Сколько можно», - мучительно думал он, сетуя скорее на собственную ненасытность, чем на внешние обстоятельства. Усталость должна была победить, она побеждала, но Кея был сильнее. Он умел двигаться так, что все разумные доводы покорно выстилались по простыне и едва смели сорванным голосом чего-то просить. Здравомыслящий Дино расфокусированным взглядом следил за низвержением принципов; потом поднялся, взял Мукуро в свои руки, и их двойная жадность опять раскатала Мукуро в тончайшую лепешку тихо стонущих атомов (на громкость не оставалось ни сил, ни возможностей: рот был занят).

Через несколько секунд после того, как Мукуро опустил пустую, тяжелую голову на подушку, чудом нашедшуюся на ложе порока, сосредоточенную посткоитальную тишину разрезал неприятный звон – такой отстраненный и далекий, словно источник находился в другой вселенной. Стойкий Кея на неровных ногах добрался до брюк и вытащил телефон.  
\- Пора вставать, - без особой радости сказал Кея, выключая будильник. – Эй, Каваллоне.  
Замерший в изножье кровати Дино отмахнулся от него.  
\- Я серьезно, - повторил Кея, отвязывая галстук Мукуро от резного столбца кровати, - опиумные бароны, Дино. Стрелка на восемь. Мы, по-твоему, просто так прилетели?  
Дино медленно сел. В его глазах просыпался и набирал силу хтонический ужас. Это было приятно – так замечательно, так своевременно, что Мукуро едва не рассмеялся.  
Пришел его звездный час.  
Кея и Дино вяло ругались по дороге к ванной – растрепанные, заезженные и милые. Совершив последнее на сегодня усилие воли, Мукуро начертил двойника: тот уверенно сделал пару шагов по воздуху, но потом опустился на пол и пошел греметь дверцами холодильных шкафов на кухню.  
Мукуро завернулся в расшитое покрывало и сунул ладонь под подушку. Рогатые уточки плавно осели на дно ванны; персонаж сверкнул зеленым ромбом, устроился на хозяйской кровати в доме людей, тенями обходящих коридоры. Многовариантный выбор развернул лепестки: быстрый сон, долгий сон, вздремнуть, проспать весь день?  
«Опиумные бароны, - подумал Мукуро, - еще чего».  
И заснул.


End file.
